kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaoh
was , a fictional character appearing in Kamen Rider Den-O. He is the main villain in Kamen Rider Den-O's first movie, Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!. History He is a thief-king who targets Time Trains and a renegade Kamen Rider who wishes to take over all of space-time by obtaining the legendary GaohLiner to destroy all time as he was fed up with it. He and his Imagin followers took camp at May 2000 to await his plan to come to fruition, by sending the Molech Imagin to 2007 to set the pieces up. Video Games Appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 .]] Gaoh appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Gaoh appeared as a one of movie Kamen Riders in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Hiroyuki Watanabe also reprised his role. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Gaoh reappears as a one of the boss in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Forms is Gaoh's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Gaoh`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Gaoh= Gaoh Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm. . (2007). Kamen Rider Den-O: Double Action x4+2. p. 56. ISBN 978-4061791626. *'Rider Weight': 102 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t. *'Kicking Power': 6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. Kamen Rider Gaoh is the only Kamen Rider in Kamen Rider Den-O to only have one form, called , and no Imagin partner (similar to Zeronos Altair Form). It is visually based on a and is similar to Den-O Sword Form. Upon transforming, Gaoh says . Appearances: Den-O Episodes 25, 27, I'm Born! }} Equipment Device *Gaoh Belt: Transformation belt *Rider Pass: A device to scan on the belt Weapon *GaoGasher: Personal weapon Vehicle *GaohLiner: Gaoh's personal train *GaohStriker: Gaoh's Rider Machine Imagin *Bloodsucker Imagin *Molech Imagin *Cobra Imagin *Salamander Imagin *Gecko Imagin *Newt Imagin Amadum Amadum, the ruler of the world within the Magic Stone with a penchant for dressing as past villains fought by Kamen Riders, appears in Gaoh's costume in Neverending Story. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gaoh is portrayed by . He previously played , the commander of , in , and in . As Kamen Rider Gaoh, his suit actor was . *Watanabe, at 51, was the oldest individual to portray a Kamen Rider during the time of filming until Takanori Jinnai, at 54, was casted to be Kamen Rider Sorcerer, the villain of Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, and later Tsurutaro Kataoka, at 60, casted to be Jun Honganji as a Mass Production Model Mach in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *He first appeared in episode 25 of the series but he only transformed into Kamen Rider Gaoh in the movie. Gaoh is the first movie Rider to appear in three TV series episodes. *Kamen Rider Gaoh was originally supposed to be reused with Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form but his suit was destroyed for scraps to be used for Kamen Rider Yuuki. Despite this, Yuuki never made it as one of Diend Complete Form's cards. Appearances * Kamen Rider Den-O **Episode 25: Climax Double Jump **Episode 26: The Ticket to God's Line **Episode 27: Schedule-Disrupting Fang **''Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!'' See also Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Den-O Riders Category:Den-O Characters